1. Field of the Described Embodiments
The described embodiments relate generally to gaming systems, such as gaming systems deployed in a casino enterprise. More particularly, apparatuses and methods for illuminating a display on an electronic gaming machine (EGM) are described.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-layer liquid crystal displays are typically used in EGMs to provide a display with a three-dimensional (3D) effect without the need for special 3D glasses. Such a multi-layer display typically layers two liquid crystal displays (LCDs) on top of one another to provide actual depth rather than just the illusion of depth. The two LCDs of a multi-layer display share a common backlight and each LCD receives coordinated independent control signals, thereby presenting a multi-layer visual display to the viewer. Imaging software can be used to complement the real depth to make the image content look truly 3D even though there are only two imaging planes.
An interstitial layer is positioned between the two LCDs to mitigate moiré interference. In displays, moiré patterns typically appear as ripples or waves superimposed on the screen image. Moiré interference can occur when two patterns are overlaid.
The interstitial layer is typically a micro-etched film. The etching on the film shapes the light transmitted through the micro-etched film. The etching on the interstitial layer can soften the pixel structure in the rear LCD panel by blurring it.
A 3D-like display in combination with mechanical reels allows players who prefer the feel of the more traditional mechanical reels to enjoy their favorite games with more interest and excitement. For example, a dynamic 3D image can be provided in front of the reels when there has been a winning spin. The popularity of 3D displays on EGMs allows for the possibility of displaying dynamic, vivid and engaging video content to further enhance the gaming experience in a casino gaming environment. In view of the above, methods and apparatuses are desired that allow for enhanced video display capable of providing a clear and adjustable 3D-like image on an EGM in a casino environment.